Alone
by hyperangel64
Summary: Tifa was left alone for several months. However, an incident at the 7th Heaven has left Tifa and some others severely injured physically and emotionally.
1. Chapter 1

**Feeling Alone**

"_I'm leaving."  
"Then take me with you..."  
"but..."  
"Please...Cloud..."_

_**7 months later**_

Tifa slumped on the sofa with a sigh. Everyday was the same; wake up, do some chores, watch the pub and clean up after closing. To an outsider, Tifa was all smiles. However, Tifa's heart was cold. She lived alone in Midgar. All her close friends were either married or moved away. It's been 7 months since Denzel left with Cloud; Marlene left shortly afterwards to live with her father. Tifa's hopes of living with a family had disappeared with her trust. Everyday, Tifa placed a professional smile on her face; her only thoughts were of the business and her daily income. She rarely attended parties and, if possible, preferred to spend nights alone.

Would the circumstances have been different if she died in place of Aeris? Tifa smiled wryly at the thought; it was obvious that nobody needed her. Sure she had been there to support everyone during the harshest moments of war, but it was apparent that she was no longer needed. Had Aeris been alive, there wouldn't have been all these problems. Sure, Tifa had shown support, but Aeris had the ability to do much more. Sure, Tifa spent sleepless nights trying to relieve Denzel's pains due to the geostigma, but Aeris could have healed them from the beginning. Sure, Cloud showed his care for Tifa, but he showed more love and affection towards Aeris. Sure, everyone didn't place the blame on Tifa for the problems, but Aeris being alive would have prevented all the problems from occurring in the first place.

Tifa felt a warm tear trickle down her cheeks; she hadn't noticed that she was crying. Tifa rarely cried, as showing signs of weakness wasn't possible during times of trouble, especially when everyone depended on her to remain strong. But that was no longer needed. Tifa could cry all she wanted, people no longer needed her support, nor would anyone get hurt through her actions. It wasn't the first time she had noticed this feeling. Even with her family around her, they gave her a sense of sadness, a feeling of remorse and regret.

It wasn't the first time she had felt alone.

_Sorry, this was my first ever __fan fiction so it's quite messed up..... Anyway, I'll try to update the story as soon as possible (which might be quite late since I'm studying for my GCSE exams right now...but yea...) hoped you enjoyed it!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"_... I want to leave with you Cloud... please ..."  
"but... why?"  
"I ...want to become stronger... St__rong enough to protect Tifa..."_

_**With Tifa**_

Tifa stumbled and fell onto broken glass. Her hands were cut up and she was severely wounded in several places. However, Tifa ignored the pain and squeezed through the rubble to try and reach her room. The smoke was suffocating and Tifa felt panic and hysteria rising within her at the thought of never arriving at the desired destination. She scrabbled around desperately, feeling around for the door. Upon opening, she sighed with relief at the sight of their well-being. Trudging slowly towards her bed, she suddenly noticed the ceiling dangling dangerously, threatening to fall.

"Noooooo!" On impulse, Tifa dove forward, shielding them from the oncoming load. A sharp pain was felt, crushing her legs beneath the burden. She held her beloveds close to her heart, never letting go. She called out weakly, her voice hoarse from the smoke; catching the glimpse of a shadow, Tifa tried again. The shadow came closer, close enough to reveal the face. He came forward swiftly, checking the pulse and estimating the time it would take to call back-up. Tifa's face lit up in recognition and she raised a finger in attempt to grab his hand. Her lips moved slowly, mustering her last amounts of energy to relay her final message to her companion before slipping into darkness.

"_Ppro...tect them...pl...ease prot..ect my...Cloud..."_

**3 days later  
**

_**With Denzel**_

Denzel hopped off Fenrir and took in his surroundings. For the past ten months, the twelve year old had been training hard physically and mentally during his spare time. Cloud and Denzel didn't have a permanent home. Instead, they travelled to different cities every week to help with completing Cloud's 'mission' as well as Denzel's training. This meant that no time could be spared in contacting Tifa and Marlene back home. Denzel started his warm ups while thinking back to it; he felt guilty leaving Tifa, but he was returning soon so there was nothing to worry about. Besides, Marlene was there to comfort Tifa right? (A/n ...right?)

Denzel smiled as he remembered the fun times, back when everyone was together. It was true, Cloud had kept his promise of remaining home for the first year after the geostigma; during that time, many memories were made where the four of them had looked like a real _family, _going on family trips and journeys to visit their friends. What made the trips a real memory of happiness was the fact that Tifa could be seen with a real smile on her; one which lasted for the entire time Cloud was home.

However, it was soon evident that Cloud had never intended to allow the family to remain this way for long. Certain circumstances had led to him leaving again, slowly becoming the situation he had promised to avoid from the beginning. He returned from journeys later and later, sometimes bringing back wounds large enough to kill a normal human. On the other hand, Cloud was never normal to begin with; his mako infused cells ensured his full recovery just days after his return. Every time, he swore that everything was okay, that it would not happen again.

But everything he said was a lie. Every new promise broken greatly affected the family. Even Tifa, who was considered as the 'backbone' and support for everyone, was finding less occasions to genuinely smile and stay optimistic over, especially problems which involved Cloud's return.

At some points in time, Denzel had felt an overwhelming anger towards Cloud; questions were left unanswered and the situation had carried on for two years before Tifa had a sudden change in personality. Though she still held the same smile and motherly love towards Denzel and Marlene, all thoughts and concerns towards her own health and safety had disappeared.

The concern seen in keeping everyone together had vanished, leaving in its place the continuous demanding effort towards earning money. She no longer bothered to stop drunken customers when they flirted with her, deciding to go along with them as a diversion towards some obvious concerns in her health and family life.

It was obvious that Tifa wasn't eating properly. Though she made sure that Denzel and Marlene were fed properly, her own appetite had disappeared, using alcohol as a replacement for the loss of nourishment in her body. Her body became thinner, losing the curves she was once known for. She had changed her style to wearing clothes that covered her entire body. Sometimes, to prevent regular customers from questioning her obvious loss in weight, Tifa had even placed padding underneath the top to give a curvier and healthier image to herself.

The thought of Tifa made Denzel overwhelm with sadness. She had walked in on him gathering his things, not saying a word. He hadn't told her the reason for leaving and the confusion was apparent within Tifa's eyes. She kept a smile on her face while helping Denzel pack his bags, but her every action screamed hurt and hopelessness. On asking after Marlene, Tifa had paused in her actions, telling him that she was in her room cleaning. She did not make an effort to face him while she had said those words, but Denzel could hear the sorrow in her voice. Sorrow and the confusion of not knowing what she did wrong. Their departure held no emotions. Tifa had come down and hugged him briefly before starting on her daily chores. The hug felt dead and Tifa's face now held a steady smile which didn't reach the eyes.

Denzel choked back a few tears, forcing himself to be strong. He couldn't understand her sudden attitude towards his departure. Little did he know that Marlene had been given the same hug and smile later on that day, leaving the bar to live with Barrett. The same hug he felt no emotions from was repeated again, only this time, the person being hugged could feel the pressure, loneliness and the scream of despair from Tifa.

Little did he know that Tifa had entered his room to inform him of a surprise party for Marlene's departure the next day. However, on seeing his situation, Tifa's ideas of a party had vanished, leaving behind the feelings of confusion and neglectence. When Denzel had asked over Marlene, Tifa knew that he was only trying to lighten the mood. Then again, he didn't know the true circumstances of the entire situation. Marlene was packing her things in her room, but Tifa could bring herself to tell Denzel knowing that the concern and sorrow in his face would break up her brave smile, leaving her on the floor broken and begging for them both to stay; instead she carried on folding his clothes while informing him that Marlene was in her room cleaning. Tifa could not give them both a proper good bye for the same reason, giving them both a brief hug before hurrying to perform her chores or tend to the customers.

"Denzel? What's wrong?"

At the call of his name, Denzel snapped back to reality realising that Cloud had noticed his sudden pause while training and voiced his concern. Not understanding the entire situation, Denzel still knew that Tifa required his support and usually had his mind focused on his training. However, today Denzel seemed unfocused, leading to a lack of effort while training. Recently, Cloud had given out a more fatherly aura, one which others may have thought physically impossible for the ex-soldier. His every action while travelling held consideration for his younger passenger and he expected Denzel to tell him when there was a problem.

On the other hand, Denzel also understood that confiding in Cloud was not the answer to the problem back home. He had considered revealing Tifa's situation to Cloud, but had stopped at the recurring idea of Cloud running away again to avoid any type of responsibilities. The idea had led to a small feeling of resentment towards the man and made him think whether all of Cloud's actions were just an act.

"...Denzel...?" Cloud had begun to walk towards him before pausing when Denzel turned around with a look of frustration.

"I thought you promised not to worry about me so much. It's losing my independence!"

Cloud grinned "Sorry. You just seemed as if you needed a shoulder to cry on."

"What?" Denzel gave a small pout "I'm not that weak you know."

"I know, you've told me before. Anyway, just wanted to let you know that since you've become that much stronger, you have the choice of going home or just lounging around with me for a few months. I've got nothing else to teach you, as you can only become stronger with personal experience in fighting."

"...You say I can go home, but will you be coming home too?.. or will you still be busy with that... business of yours? "

Cloud smiled ruefully at Denzel's unsure tone. He knew he deserved that after leaving home several times already, but he had unfinished business to settle before finally returning for good. "Sure, I'll be returning with you."

"But are you going to stay?" Denzel's question required a clear answer which Cloud knew he couldn't give without leaving doubt and resentment.

"Sure I'll stay... however, due to some personal business, I'll have to leave again at the beginning of January but I promise to return after I finish okay?"

"How long are you going away for?"

Cloud grimaced at the interrogation, knowing he deserved no less "About one week... three weeks maximum, I promise"

"... You sure?"

"I'm sure... Pinky promise" he held up his little finger as reassurance.

A look of delight lit up Denzel's face "What are you, a baby? I don't do pinky promises."

"You seemed happy enough when I mentioned it though." Cloud was rewarded with a light punch at the comment, but felt satisfied at the turn of events. He heard the grumbling sound of an empty stomach and smiled at Denzel's embarrassed expression.

"Seems like all that intensive training has left our hero hungry." The younger boy scowled at the sarcasm, much to Cloud's amusement. "How about ordering some food before we continue?"

Denzel grinned. "I don't mind anything, just so long as you're out of the kitchen when it's being prepared. You're last attempt at cooking left me with a bad stomach for three days straight. It's a miracle how you've survived all this while."

"Oh, shut up"

_**With Marlene**_

Marlene trembled slightly reading the letter again. It had been three days since it had arrived through a private sender, holding all the secrets and emotions of its sender. Even after reading the letter numerous times, the horrors behind each word still shook the girl. What made matters worse was the impersonal tone used. Written by the person she looked up to as a mother, Marlene could not grasp the idea of severing her bond with Tifa; however, the politeness within the letter was one shown to a stranger or colleague, never to a family member. This made all the guilt, sadness and regret hit home within Marlene.

"_...Dear Marlene... hope you're well... __accident took place... pub burnt... admitted in hospital..In a _w_heelchair... renting a house nearby..Thankfully... was protected... but is weak... everyone relieved... he responded... ...due to circumstances... cannot visit...thank you for understanding... will write back soon...Tifa"_

Words swam in front of her as she forced herself to sit on the bed. Tears rolled freely down her face as she remembered her last meeting with the woman. Unable to believe the letter, Marlene had insisted in visiting Tifa despite the warnings not to. What she was confronted with was more than she could cope. Tifa was confined to her bed due to severe burns covering her legs as well as many broken bones and temporary paralysis.

The Tifa who greeted her was not one she remembered. Her once clear skin was covered in wounds and scars still raw from the accident. Her expressions were also guarded, never showing her real feelings in front of the girl and her father. On seeing her visitors, Tifa turned away. Marlene's heart sank deeper.

On demanding her recovery time, Barratt was told that her full recovery was a slow process, requiring a lot of time and effort. Their main concern was that she recovered from her wounds, but there was also one major problem. The doctor shook his head sorrowfully while explaining the next part. Tifa's paralysis was not entirely caused by the accident.

The effect on her psychologically was huge, caused by the fact that two babies were involved in the accident. Seeing no relevance between the children and Tifa's injury, Barratt opened his mouth to speak. He was interrupted by the doctor who commented that "these children were named Dylan and Melissa."

A small gasp in the corner caught their attention. Barratt turned to see Marlene shaking on hearing the names. On enquiring why she reacted so, Marlene looked sorrowfully at her father before answering through her tears.

"They're Tifa's children"

...

To Be Continued

A/N sorry people. I know i was supposed to upload this ages ago, but due to circumstances i was banned off the computer. These circumstances come under the category of...EXAMS! urgh just the thought of it makes me wanna puke:P. Anyway i know the stories a little twisted but my mind is too, so when i have the time, i'll compensate by writing a better fanfic k? If u have any suggestions, plz post them to me in your reviews. Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

A/n: Hey guys, I know it's been a LONG time (what an understatement) since I've updated this story. No excuses except that... I REALLY have not been in the mood to write. Long story short, I was just being a lazy ass. Anyway, on with the story and I hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

"_Hi! This is Denzel speaking. Sorry I'm not available to talk right now. Please call again later or leave a message after the tone."_

"_DENZEL, get on the phone as soon a-as you g-get this message. It's Tifa, sh-she, she's...sniffling" (phone changes hands)_

"_Denzel, it's Barrett here. Get your fucking ass home now. Tifa and the babies are in a critical condition. I don't care how you do it, just come back right now! Also bring that asswipe of a family man with you." Thuck_

...

Denzel held the phone loosely in his right hand staring blankly ahead. _No!_ This was not happening, it wasn't true! Refusing to believe the message, he dialled a number hoping to hear a familiar voice.

"_The number you have dialled has not been recognised. Please hang up and try again" _

Panicking slightly, Denzel redialled the number to receive the same response. Looking at the screen, he knew that there was no mistake in the number. He pressed redial and pushed the phone desperately to his ear.

"_The number you have dialled has not been recognised. Please hang up and try again...The number you have dialled has not been recognised. Please hang up and try again...The number you have dialled has not..."_

His hand shaking, Denzel slowly hung up before slowly dialling another number hoping for a better response.

"_...sniffling..."_

"Marlene! Is that you? What's happened! Did Tifa get sick? And the babies... Marlene? Marlene! Please answer me! What's happening there?"

"... Denzel... please come back quickly... please Denzel! Tifa... she's...she... got burned badly and is paralysed. Th- the babies too! They won't w-wake up. Th-the babies aren't waking up! It's all our fault, we both left her alone! We left her alone Denzel! It's our fault she's like this Denzel! Please hurry Denzel, please..."

Reeling from shock, Denzel vaguely heard the phone drop to the floor and fall apart.

_Now isn't the time to just stand around! Hurry!_

He quickly looked at the building behind him. Cloud was currently involved in a business meeting and had asked for no disturbance, whatever the circumstance. Denzel had no way of entering the room without being stopped by both the security and the client's own bodyguards; he simply did not have the time to waste trying to contact his father. Acknowledging this fact, Denzel knew that there was only one way to solve this. He quickly scrawled an urgent note left with the receptionist before climbing onto the Fenrir and driving off. Cloud would have to find another way back home.

...

HOPE COTTAGE

...

"Hey Tifa. How are you feeling today?" The nurse smiled ruefully at the still figure. She knew it was going to be hard to talk to the new patient; as well as recovering from severe injuries, Tifa Lockheart was also suffering from serious post natal depression, a case usually prescribed the loving support and encouragement of family and friends. Post natal depression is very minor in most cases but without a doctor's help, a small matter can grow to become very grave. In Tifa's case, having been detected early on, she was predicted a full recovery from everything. However all nurses were alerted to keep a close eye on her progress because of her emotional instability. One wrong comment and the whole situation can become chaotic. Not that it wasn't already busy enough, with people demanding to see her any time of the day without thought to how upsetting it was for the patient herself.

The nurse completed her check up satisfied with Tifa's results. She was healing excellently; her attitude to others did not affect her determination to get back on her feet. All that she needed now was something to encourage her continuous improvement at this pace and the nurse felt that she had just the thing.

"I went to see the twins before coming here." At the mention of Dylan and Melissa, Tifa stiffened. "The doctor has announced them well enough to come out of special care and can come home. We are currently arranging a room large enough for the three of you but at the meantime, would you like to visit them?"

What the nurse said wasn't entirely true. The babies, Dylan in particular, were under strict monitoring. Having breathed in a lot of the fire smoke, it was a miracle that both were still alive. Melissa had trouble breathing by herself but thankfully escaped the fire otherwise unharmed. On the other hand, Dylan had fallen from a great height when the building collapsed, leading to broken bones and a great damage to the skull. Paramedics at the sight also could not feel a pulse and nearly proclaimed him dead after their efforts of resuscitation. However, a weak pulse was felt after some time and lead to the immediate attention of the paediatrician. From a glance, both the children doing well and, in the best circumstances, would escape from the incident in the best of health. The problem arose with Dylan's skull injury. If the doctors had predicted correctly, then some nerves in the brain were affected; which nerves could not be confirmed until Dylan had awoken and performed a full scan. In spite of this, it was confirmed that his situation would not change wherever he was put to recuperate and doctors gave their consent to the room change. A nurse was selected to stay with the patients in the room to keep an eye on Dylan's recovery, even the slightest movement was to be reported down and informed to the doctor.

Tifa turned her head slowly, her eyes shimmering with tears as she nodded gratefully towards the nurse. Having pretended ignorance, she knew of Dylan's state and how crucial every detail was in order for the best recovery. Though she knew it best for Dylan to stay close to the children's ward, she still wanted to keep him beside her.

Watching the nurses tend to both her children, Tifa could feel a sob coming up her throat. Her heart was screaming for her babies, threatening to tear at the thought of any part of them hurting. It was a thought that made any mother weep, wanting to replace their child in his or her agony. Melissa was crying weakly in her incubator, while Dylan lay silently in his. Both were away from the world unable to see, hear or feel the comfort of their mother. The mother herself was in silent panic; she knew of Dylan's circumstances, but she was still begging for a reaction to show that he was still alive. Any movement, any noise would suffice, but nothing was heard or seen from him. A tear rolled down Tifa's cheek as she looked at the nurse behind her pleadingly. The nurse understood and pushed Tifa's wheelchair closer to the incubators. Paralysis in her legs prevented her ability to walk while her injuries on her arms meant that an attendant was always required for the most menial tasks. The idea encouraged more tears; being unable to look after herself, how was she supposed to care for her beloved children?

The nurse, noticing her tears, knew it was time to leave. Ignoring noises of protests from her patient, she pushed the wheelchair towards the exit. From experience she recognised that women in her state could go hysterical from a simple thought, even when they meant no harm. Post-natal depression had sometimes leaded to mothers becoming bipolar or extremely depressed to the point of constant hysterics. It was better for the patient to prevent this by limiting her time at the hospital until she progressed enough to prevent herself.

As they reached the house, Tifa looked up to see someone she hadn't expected for another few months. Tears still streaming freely down her face, she didn't bother to put up brave front, or give a smile. Instead, she raised her arms, leading to the person coming forward to hug her as she sobbed loudly into his chest finally able to lean against someone else. She wasn't alone anymore; her son was back, he had come when she needed him. Denzel had returned home.

...

TO BE CONTINUED

...

A/N- OH EM GEE. That was quite the emotional chapter. Now I know in this chapter Tifa may seem VERY OOC, but that was how I had to make her character. For those who may not know this, depression is an extremely serious illness, post natal depression in particular. Not only is a person so different from their normal self, this type of depression can affect the people around them, namely their child and their partner. A child who grows up in an environment where the mother has not healed from such an illness can become very tragic. Family splits, accusations are made and the parent can become VERY reliant on her anti depression drugs. Also, the father can become stressed out, leading to alcohol and brief stays at home.

By the way, I am talking of the worst case scenarios here. Many mothers do in fact recover from post natal depression and the children do lead very normal lives. I am only highlighting the fact that even the smallest illnesses, which many people take no notice of, can become very difficult circumstances which has a domino effect on others.

Moving on to something less mind boggling, I haven't updated for TWO YEARS because... I don't have an excuse except for brain fart. Lol.

One review asked if there are any couplings later on. I am hopefully going to do a few couplings (just don't ask me to include Aerith. I am an devout Aerith and Sakura (frm Naruto) hater).

Plz r&r and ill update soon!


End file.
